In My Favour
by Denrinko
Summary: For certain reasons Ryugamine Mikado is called out Orihara Izaya's apartment in the middle of the night and it turns out he's not the only one, he wonders if he can make such a messed up situation work in his favour. [Shizuo/Mikado/Izaya Smut] [Dark themes] [IN REWRITE]


**For certain reasons Ryugamine Mikado is called out Orihara Izaya's apartment in the middle of the night and it turns out he's not the only one, he wonders if he can make such a messed up situation work in his favour.**

 **Contains dark Mikado, Masochist Izaya as well as explicit language, hardcore smut, masochist/sadist tones, dark themes and mentioned rape.**

 **Shizuo x Mikado x Izaya and implied Shizuo x Izaya x Masaomi.**

The confused teenager sat in the middle of the two men before him, they both sleep and naked. He looked around his mind whirling; the dawn light flowed through the cracks in the closed curtains giving the teen a full view of everything.

Ryugamine Mikado was completely naked and exhausted as he sat between the two most dangerous men in all of Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya. He looked at each of them with conflicted grey eyes,

"How did it come to this?" he whispered stunned, but he clearly remembered, the ache in his lower back wouldn't let him forget…

Ryugamine Mikado fumed as he made his way to Shibuya in the middle of the night, _how dare he call me out in the middle of the night!_ The plain looking teen thought clenched his fists. _This is what I get for getting involved in this shit storm of a relationship._

It was about a month ago when he'd gone to confront Orihara Izaya on threatening Sonohara Anri only to end up sleeping with him out of sheer anger and that's when he found out that the great informant was a pure masochist.

Mikado groaned covering his face with his hands; afterwards Izaya had threatened him saying that he would reveal to Anri what the teenager had done by showing her the very nice video recording that had been made while gesturing to one of the security cameras the teenager hadn't noticed in his lounge room. After all, Mikado had technically raped Izaya and that led to him being at Izaya's beck and call normally to repeat the violent action of hate fucking the shit out of the informant.

While after the act Mikado was disgusted and regretted his actions, it was nice to let out his frustrations especially on someone considered majorly stronger than him. Hearing Izaya call out in pain, pleasure and seeing bruises emerge on the informants pale skin. Mikado shivered as he remembered the details, he looked up at the familar tall apartment building with a cold smirk.

He pressed the buzzer for Izaya's apartment and it unlocked without a word. He made his way up to the familiar apartment. He knocked on the door and Izaya opened it only wearing a towel around his slim waist. He smirked when he saw Mikado who gazed back coolly noticing the multiple bruises already littering his pale body, _Ah; he's already been with someone._ The teenager thought entering the expensive apartment. Mikado knew he wasn't the only Izaya got his sick satisfaction from and was glad; he didn't need a troublesome Izaya becoming reliant on him of all things.

"Mikado-kun, you took long enough!" Izaya said his overconfident manner making Mikado's eyebrow twitch.

"I was asleep." Mikado said his voice like ice, Izaya laughed sitting on the edge of his desk,

"Well, it was important. I wanted to have a little get together." The raven haired male smirked making the teenager narrow his grey eyes,

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means he wanted to get all his favourite tormentors together to especially fuck him up." A familiar voice spoke from behind him drawing the attention of the two dark haired males, Mikado's eyes widened at the sight of Heiwajima Shizuo sitting on the dark coloured L-shape sofa completely shirtless, he acted like it was completely normal even calmly smoking but his eyes were slightly narrowed at he looked to Mikado and back to Izaya.

He stood up making his way over; Mikado was stunned but couldn't say anything. _Of course, it all makes sense. Heiwajima-san generally hates Izaya and he has monstrous strength, he's perfect for Izaya's needs._ He thought.

"An underage kid again huh?" Shizuo said disgusted, "You really have no fucking standards." Shizuo growled taking his lit cigarette to the skin on Izaya's ribs making the informant cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain his eyes watering slightly. Shizuo removed the now out cigarette and dropped it into a nearby trash can.

"Let's get this over and done with, unless you plan on waiting on the other one." Shizuo said with a mocking smile already making his way towards the staircase; Izaya gave a breathless chuckle,

"I'm afraid he can't make it." He said turning make to Mikado who still kept his cold demeanour, "Let's have some fun ne?" he smirked, Mikado's eyes stared at the burn mark on the older man's ribs and sighed.

"Do I have a choice?" he said, Izaya smirked kicking off of the desk grabbing the teenagers hand and leading him to the bedroom. Shizuo was already there sitting on the massive king size bed, the sheets were already a mess.

 _Oh, so those bruises must be from them playing around before I got here._ Mikado thought pulling away from the informant's grip and looked at Izaya, the raven-haired male's red eyes were shinning with a disgusting sense of excitement.

Mikado's lip curled up in disgust and he wasted no time, kicking Izaya's back making him fall roughly onto the bed next to Shizuo who looked at him slightly surprised but he said nothing as he felt the same distaste as the teenager.

During the kick, Izaya's towel fell off revealing his complete naked body to his tormentors, because of the way he fell, on his knees it looked like he was welcoming the two men behind him who stared at him with cold eyes. Shizuo turned to Mikado, who looked at him,

"Do you top or bottom?" the blond asked with no hint of shame, as if he was asking about the weather, Mikado blinked, it sank in a bit more, what he was he about to do? _He_ was about to have a threesome with Orihara Shizuo and Heiwajima Shizuo. _Ugh, this was not what I imagined when I moved to Ikebukuro._ The teenager thought before answering the question,

"Top."

Shizuo clicked his tongue clearly annoyed. _Heiwajima-san, he's obviously also a top. Does this mean we have to take turns? No, by the way he's looking at me, he better not being thinking what I think he is._

"Would you bottom?" Shizuo said, _He was seriously thinking it!_ Mikado narrowed his eyes, briefly moved to Izaya who was glaring at the both of them impatiently.

"And what if I said no?" Mikado said crossing his arms, the normal him would be way too terrified to speak to Ikebukuro's strongest man like this but Izaya's masochistic presence brought out his more dark and confident side. Shizuo narrowed his brown eyes and went to open his mouth but Izaya cut him off,

"Oh for Christ's sake, will one of you just fuck me already! I didn't bring you here for a fucking chat!" he yelled glaring at them,

"Well, maybe you should have thought this through more you flea!" Shizuo yelled back swinging a fist to hit the informant in the chest, he held back most of his strength but Izaya was still knocked out of breath, falling backwards - a red mark formed where the ex-bartender had hit him. His eyes glazed over a bit in pleasure before looking at Mikado with a vicious smile.

"This is how it's gonna happen, Mikado-kun is gonna fuck me and then Shizu-chan will get the pleasure of taking little Mikado-kun's virgin ass." He smirked speaking vulgarly, watching the teen's reaction with amusement, Mikado was of course outraged.

"As if!" he yelled furious his hands curling into fists making Izaya chuckle and even Shizuo smile,

"As long as he isn't a little bitch like the last one, I'll be more than happy." Shizuo said and Izaya frowned slightly at the memory before it turned into an expression of sheer discontent. The masochist sat up properly,

"Ah~ why'd you have to bring him up? He was such a disappointment in every way! He acted all high and mighty when it was just me and him but as soon Shizu-chan joined - ugh, sobbing like a fucking little girl or something. It was such a turn off even if he was strictly a bottom." Izaya said crossing his legs his red eyes narrowed as he remembered the blond teenager he had wrapped around his finger the year before.

"He was no good. But Mikado-kun is so much better~" Izaya turned to the teenager with heated eyes and licked his lips. Mikado narrowed his eyes in response.

 _There's no way to get out of this. I have never even thought about being a bottom and especially not to Heiwajima Shizuo, he better go easy on me or I swear-_ Mikado touched the small pocket knife in the pocket of his green and white jacket. _Maybe being extra cruel to Izaya-san will cheer me up._

"So? Hurry up and strip." Shizuo demanded, the two older males watched him with sharp eyes as he unzipped his jacket taking his knife and wallet containing condoms and throwing them on the corner of the bed. His jacket hit floor but he kept on his shirt and moved onto unbuckling his belt, continuing to undress himself and soon he was standing only in his shirt and underwear.

"Strip the rest too." Shizuo ordered, Mikado narrowed his eyes he had never taken all his clothes off for Izaya, he wasn't worth it. He normally did what he had too and left right after, but the teenager had a feeling that wouldn't be the case this time.

"Hurry up Mikado-kun~" Izaya whined. He glared at the informant with his steel like eyes making the older man shiver excitedly,

 _Well, I don't really have a choice do I? Is there any way I can make this work in a favour?_ He pulled his shirt over his body revealing his pale skin, he was nowhere as muscled as the two older males in front of him but there was a peek of muscle definition from all the fighting he had done lately plus all the exercise he got from using Izaya as a punching bag of sorts.

He could feel the eyes judging him, "Well, he doesn't look impressive." Shizuo muttered and Izaya chuckled,

"The impressive part is next." He said with a leer as Mikado pulled down his underwear to reveal himself, Shizuo raised his eyebrows and smirked,

"I'm impressed." He said with a smile and wave of his hand, Mikado avoided their eyes feeling embarrassed by the attention. _What have I gotten myself into? These two are complete perverts! Talking about my manhood as if it was some sort of prizing winning object, I mean, I know it's bigger than normal and looks completely out of place on my body but their eyes are so disturbing._

The teen looked back with cold eyes and started walking towards the bed; _I can easily let out all my frustrations in there._ He said his eyes narrowing at Izaya's closed legs. _I'll be crueller than usual._ He climbed on the bed and Izaya opened his arms to greet him, Mikado said nothing only grabbing his pocket knife in one of his hands and moved towards the informant, he yanked Izaya's legs apart seeing the older man was already half hard.

"Fucking pervert." He muttered and Izaya's penis twitched as if was agreeing with him. He had never done it on a bed with Izaya before; he normally just bent him over his desk or pushed him to the ground and fucked him senseless without so much of a thought of anything.

"Hurry up." Izaya whined making Mikado angrier causing his fist to shoot out and punch the older man in the face, it made a nice solid sound of impact.

"Shut up." He growled,

Izaya looked back up at Mikado, blood flowing from his spilt lip making the teenager smile; he grabbed a condom from his discarded wallet and ripped it open. He had to rub himself a bit to make his dick harder before slipping the protection on.

He grabbed Izaya's legs roughly his short nails biting into the flesh, and positioned himself before plunging his dick inside the informant all the way up to the hilt, Izaya gasped and cried out. It wasn't as tight as it usual was probably because Shizuo had had a go at him earlier. Mikado clicked his tongue as he started thrusting, "Oi, tighten up you're so loose. It's disgusting." The teenager hissed, grabbing his knife and sliding the blade across Izaya's pale skin chest with even a hint of hesitation.

"Ahgrh! Uh~! Yes!" Izaya cried out tightening around Mikado who smirked flicking the knife across his chest again watching as the lines ran red. He was getting excited now, seeing the mighty Orihara Izaya below him panting and crying. He smirked; his cold grey eyes now alight with a sadistic pleasure.

Suddenly another hand appeared, Mikado watched as Shizuo slid a metal cock ring onto Izaya with a slight smile, once in place the informant's penis twitched protesting against its new restrains. "Thanks." The teenager grunted turning back to the man beneath him.

"Ahu! Hurts!" Izaya eyes teared up at the new accessory which only made Mikado move faster.

Mikado could feel Shizuo behind him but tried to ignore it the best he could. "You need to open your legs." The blond said, Mikado narrowed his eyes but did what he was told. He could hear slick noises; he stopped moving and looked behind him wondering what those noises were.

Shizuo was pouring lube onto his fingers making the drenched in the slippery liquid, they met eyes and suddenly Mikado felt nervous as he felt the fingers inch towards his ass. "Take deep breath." Shizuo warned him before pressing a finger into the teenager. Mikado could feel his eyes go wide and his mouth open in shock of the uncomfortable feeling, it didn't hurt but it wasn't a feeling he enjoyed either. He turned back to Izaya whose chest was now covered blood.

Mikado smirked trying to ignore the feeling as Shizuo stretched out his insides. He began roughly thrusting into Izaya again making the older man moan and groan. The raven-haired male's penis was leaking precum and straining against its restraint. He wrapped his hand around Izaya's slender neck watching as the informants red eyes went wide as Mikado squeezed down.

Izaya's body arched as pleasure racked through his body as he was deprived of oxygen, the teenage smirked continuing to thrust into him with a constant speed. Saliva dripped from Izaya's chin as his penis screamed wanting its release.

"Ugh! Ahu!" Izaya gagged,

Mikado was so focused on Izaya he didn't really notice while he was thrusting into Izaya he was also thrusting against Shizuo's long fingers that was until they hit his prostate, completely unprepared the teenager cried out, his grip on Izaya's throat loosening so he could support himself properly, he stopped moving and looked back at the blond.

"Don't you fucking ignore me." Shizuo growled repeating the action making Mikado bite his lip. _Why, why? It feels so good._ Shizuo withdrew his fingers and Mikado turned back to Izaya who panted up on him with begging eyes.

"I'm going in, relax." Shizuo's voice said in his ear, Mikado's eyes widened as he felt the blond's dick at his entrance.

"Wait no!" he cried but it was too late, Mikado screamed, his eyes watering as Shizuo buried his full length forcefully in Mikado in one go. _IT HURTS! IT HURTS! NO!_ The teenager's mouth was open wide in a silent scream and his body shook from the shock.

Shizuo grunted. It was scorching hot inside the teenager; the blond admired the view of him buried in the slim teen. He stayed still seeing that he had torn Mikado on accident making a few drops of blood to appear.

A shaky hand touched Mikado's face bringing him back to his surroundings. That's right, he was still inside Izaya but he was too scared to move. So a reached for his knife with a pained expression, Izaya's red eyes lit up once again as the blade drew across his skin this time deeper, blood flowed calming down the teenager who was once again able to breathe normally again. Shizuo could sense this and smiled.

"Kid, I'm gonna start moving." The blond said placing his large hands on the smaller boy's waist; Mikado gritted his teeth and gave a curt nod. Shizuo started slow on the boy as he knew he wouldn't enjoy the pain like Izaya did so he treated him in a reasonable manner so he would damage the teenager beyond repair. Every movement from Shizuo pushed Mikado further into Izaya giving the masochist pleasure.

"Ahn~! Ah, Mikado~! It hurts! So good~!" The informant's lewd voice filled the room along with Mikado's quiet groans and gasps. The simulation from both the front and behind was becoming too much for the teenager as his mind began to cloud making it impossible to actively torment the informant, but he still tried. He lent forward biting Izaya's aroused nipple,

"Ahhhn~! Yes!" Izaya cried out his face a mess, Shizuo chuckled from behind Mikado, the blond started thrusting into the teenager at a decent speed leading him to strike his prostate.

"Fuck! Heiwajima-san~!" Mikado cried out letting go of Izaya's nipple and tilted his head back gasping.

"Call me Shizuo." the blond said thrusting into the boy's sensitive spot once more, Shizuo's breath was beginning to become shorter as he lent forward and bit Mikado's pale shoulder. The teenage cried out at the sudden pain making him tighten even more around Shizuo, making it the blond's turn to curse.

"Shit, you feel so good." The man growled is Mikado's ear his grip tightening around the boy's waist, Mikado shuddered and turned back to the informant below him who was also gasping, Mikado noticed Izaya was trying to remove the cock ring from his penis. Mikado grabbed his wrists and held them above his head.

"Let me cum!" the older man gasped his eyes hazy and body fluids covering his face, he was basically sobbing. Mikado managed to smirk, "Ahn~!"

"Not yet trash bag." He hissed and Izaya shivered at the abusive language, "What, is this turning you on?" he hissed; he was also gasping and moaning so he didn't sound very convincing. Shizuo nibbled his neck again making him shiver. Shizuo let go the teenager's waist with one hand using it to turn the boy's face towards him.

Mikado had no idea how erotic he looked at that moment, his face flushed, damp eyes and gasping mouth. "You're quite something aren't ya?" the blond smirked before leaning forward and biting the teenager's lip before letting his chin go and resting his forehead of the teen's back. "Fuck you're so tight, I don't think I'm going to last much longer." Shizuo hissed against Mikado's skin making the boy shudder for he was reaching his limit too.

Izaya looked up at Mikado, the pain from his genitals exciting him further. Mikado looked down once again.

"Ahn~! Mikado! So good!" the older man gasped, Mikado wasted no time in wrapping his hands around Izaya's neck loving the feeling of the informant's ass tightening around him. Mikado could feel the heat that had been growing inside him start to reach his boiling point.

"Ah, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" he cried out and Izaya joined him,

"Please! Let me cum! Ah~! Annhha~! Please!" he begged the teenager who looked down on him with hazy eyes. Shizuo grunted, he wasn't too far behind.

"AHH~~!" Mikado cried as his body exploded into the most intense orgasm he had ever had, his body trembled as his strength was completely sapped away making him fall onto Izaya's blood-covered chest, exhausted.

Shizuo followed soon after the tightening and twitching of the teen's orgasm sending him over the edge into his own, "Uh, Fuck! Mikado!" Shizuo called his name as he came surprising the teen. Thick semen filled the condom and he pulled out of the teenager with a satisfied sigh.

Izaya whimpered and hit Mikado lightly, the teenager sat back up, removing himself from the mess that was now Orihara Izaya. He removed the restrain around the informant's dick and Izaya's eyes rolled back in his head and he screamed as he was finally granted his much held back release.

"AHH~~! AH~! AH~ NO~!"

Cum spewed from Izaya's dick coating his body, a mixture of red and white, the informant went completely limp.

"That asshole, he passed out." Shizuo commented as Mikado collapsed on the bed beside the unconscious informant, he pulled off his condom, tying the end before throwing it weakly at a nearby trash can of which it missed. The teenager panted, his body covered in sweat,

"Hey kid-" Shizuo begun,

"It's Mikado." The teenager cut him off closing his eyes and covering them with one of his hand, he felt Shizuo move closer, Mikado thought he was going to lie down beside him but he was wrong.

"Fine. Mikado, you're not thinking about falling asleep are you?"

Mikado looked at the blond through his open fingers and saw he was hovering over him, Mikado's eyes widened, "No, you can't!" He cried as Shizuo once again pulled apart his legs, the blond's aroused dick in clear view.

"Oh yes I can. We're nowhere near done here." Shizuo said as he effortlessly slid into the teen raw, Mikado covered his mouth. _Raw!? No! but-_ Mikado's panicked thoughts were instantly blasted away by how much more intense it was with the condom, he could clearly feel every aspect of the blond's heat deep inside him and oh boy did it feel good.

"There's no way I'm letting you go so soon, you think I care if the flea is done? You feel 100 times better than he ever did. I'm not letting you go until you pass out, hell maybe even after you do." Shizuo's brown eyes burned to Mikado's grey ones before the blood begun thrusting deeply.

"Ah, Shizuo!" Mikado cried as Shizuo hit his sensitive prostate, the teen wrapped his arms around the blond's neck gasping in pleasure as the older man smirked down at him.

Ryugamine Mikado covered his face with his hands and sighed ashamed of himself. _I totally ended up losing myself, Shizuo had me completely at his mercy and then Izaya joined in and started riding me. Damn, how the hell can I still get excited!?_ He glared down at his penis that twitch slightly but remained flaccid, Mikado couldn't blame the abused organ, he had come so many times by the end of the night he had even experienced a dry orgasm.

"Fuck me." He cursed as he felt semen flow out of his ass joining the other bodily fluids scattered over the sheets. Beside him Shizuo chuckle making Mikado look at him, the blond was awake and looking at him with a sly smile.

"Ah…" was all the teenager could managed, Shizuo pushed up from the bed running his hand through is messy hair,

"That's an interesting thing to hear after a night like last night, wasn't that enough for you?" the blond teased stretching, Mikado narrowed his eyes looking away from the heavily marked naked man. All three of them were covered in marks; Izaya the most-knife marks and bruises mostly. Shizuo was covered in scratches, kiss marks and teeth marks while Mikado was littered in kiss, bite marks, small bruises but the most noticeable and embarrassing was the hand shaped bruises on the teenager's pale hips and waist where Shizuo had held him as he relentless ploughed into his body.

Izaya stirred, woken by their voices. His body ached sweetly as he sat up some wounds reopening from the movement.

"Ah~ Good morning!" he smiled at the two men who sighed. _How is it after receiving the roughest treatment he's completely fine?_ Mikado thought annoyed, Izaya moved closer to him and Shizuo followed suit, there was a moment of silence before Izaya spoke up.

"Well Shizu-chan what do you think of my newest toy? Should we keep him?" the informant smirked poking Mikado's cheek playfully, Shizuo returned the smirk.

"Your toy?" Mikado echoed his eyes narrowing at the battered Izaya but said nothing, Shizuo continued,

"He's much better than that blond kid from last time. Say, share him with me flea." Shizuo said, Izaya grinned,

"You mean Masao-" he stopped looking at Mikado who was looking back at him cold eyes. _Masao? He couldn't mean Masaomi could he? No, no, that's impossible._

"Well, that doesn't matter. I'll share if you come over more." Izaya bargained, Shizuo raised his eyebrows,

"What, your 'daddy' not giving you much love lately?" the blond mocked reaching for his cigarettes, Izaya's eyes narrowed.

 _Are they seriously bargaining me right now? These two…_ Mikado was about to start yelling at the two adult men but stopped himself at the last minute. _Wait, I can use this to my advantage, Ikebukuro's two strongest men at my finger tips. Yes, I could definitely use this._ Mikado smirked as Shizuo agreed to Izaya's terms.

"Now, if I'm going to obey your every beck and call." Mikado started drawing the men's attention, "I'll do it willingly if you do the same for me."

The two adults smirked at the teenager, "Are you trying to bargain with us Mikado-kun?" Izaya purred which made Mikado grin,

"I have no complaints; I will come if I'm not too busy." Shizuo said making a drag of his cigarette, "Unlike someone-" he gave a pointed look at Izaya, "I prefer consent in sex and not blackmail."

Mikado smiled at the man, _Perfect, now~_ Mikado turned to Izaya who just shook his head, Mikado's smile dropped and he leaned into Izaya's ear.

"Oh but you don't have a choice." He echoed the words Izaya had once said to him. "You see some time ago I was here and you passed out I took the liberty of planting a few camera's in your apartment, so everything that's been happening lately has been streamed directly to my computer at home and backed up on a portable hard drive." Mikado could feel Izaya flinch, "So who's in trouble now Mr Statutory rapist?" Mikado smirked pulling back; Izaya was pale as he laughed nervously,

"Well, played Mikado-kun. Fine, I'll obey you." He looked thoughtful for a moment before a twisted smile graced his features, "It seems I'm in need of a need 'daddy' anyway."

Mikado smirked, while he could only guess what 'daddy' meant he knew it meant he had control over Orihara Izaya and that made him more than happy. Shizuo moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around the teenager's waist.

"We're going to have a great time together." He smirked, Izaya copied the blond's seeming affectionate act, grabbing onto his new dominant's arm.

"Yes, I can't wait…" Izaya trailed off, "Huh, calling you 'daddy' doesn't feel right because of your age. How about Boss? I have a feeling you'd like that." Izaya said smirking, Mikado smirked back,

"Whatever you want." He could call him whatever the fuck he wanted because the teenager had never been so happy in his entire life.

After all he just obtained the two strongest men on all of Ikebukuro as his followers; his followers and his lovers? He'd never live another boring day for a very long time, and that filled him with joy because in the end that was his ultimate desire.

 **End.**


End file.
